Bliss
by Sahana
Summary: Rei, Kai and Bryan's lives are changed upon the arrival of some news. Contains MPREG, slash, yaoi. mmm. Also other couples so if you are offended easily do not read.
1. News

Bliss

Warnings – Yaoi, Mpreg, Threesome and I'll probably end up with more when I think of them.

Hi everyone, I'm looking forward to seeing your views on my fic. Hehe. Got a lot of help and support from Devilburns, who is a great writer, if you haven't read her stuff then do.

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the beyblade characters, the show, the game or anything, and don't try sue me, cos I'm a poor student with to much free time.

Set about 3 years after the championships, so pretend most of the characters are between 20 and 17. It just makes it easier for me.

Please read and review.

Harsh panting broke through the air and echoed through the empty house, high pitched moaning joined the pants and strangled groans forced their way into the deserted corridor. Three figures lay writhing in passion.

Each one slowly bringing another to orgasmic bliss bruised lips attached to a pale neck, sucking desperately, nipping gently while panting faintly as a long cock pumped in and out of his stretched hole.

His lips were gently removed from the abused flesh and drawn into a long passionate kiss from the rooms other occupant, his long hair tangling in the hands of both of his lovers, his mouth was released as he arched his back yelling loudly as he came.

He fell boneless onto the mattress his hands lightly gripping to the sheets and closing his eyes listening to the other two orgasm.

His head tilted forward as a hand lightly grasped his chin, looking into a pair of mahogany eyes with his own gold ones, "think you can sleep now." Kai panted as he lay down beside Rei, his hand moving to rub at the hardened nipples on the sculpted chest.

Rei didn't answer, he only turned and lay his head on the shoulder of the beds other occupant, the lilac hair mixing with his own ebony hair, Bryan reached his arm around the trim waist and grasped Kais hand lightly, giving it a squeeze as he allowed his own eyes to drift shut.

-----Next morning-----

Bryan groaned at the insistent beeping coming from the opposite side of the large room, he curled around the warm body next to him, smiling slightly at the deep purr coming from the chest.

The constant beep was like torture, finally irritated enough to move, he clambered out of bed and padded as silently as possible to the offending device. Hitting the 'snooze' button with a bit more force than needed and glanced at the luminous display. "It's Sunday, why did I set the alarm for 8 on a Sunday?" he questioned himself quietly.

Letting his hand reach to brush the lilac strands from his silver blue eyes (I personally think they are this colour) and glancing at the bed and barely letting a smile cross his face as he gazed upon his two lovers, who lay tangled in the blankets and their legs twined together, pale flesh and tanned skin merging flawlessly and two sets of arms gripping at the area where he lay moments before, glancing away from the cute couple and glancing at the calendar hoping for a clue as to the unwelcome disturbance.

No marks indicated anything, shrugging half heartedly Bryan allowed himself to indulge in his private pleasure, seating himself on the oak desk he stood in front of and allowing his feet to lift from the wine coloured carpet. They rested on the high backed chair that accompanied the desk.

He smiled and overlooked his lovers gently. Looking at the intertwined bodies laying in the middle of the large four poster bed. The sheets showing the results of their evening of love making.

Bryan smiled further as Kai began to shift as he re-entered the realms of consciousness, his hand automatically moving to where Bryans body lay moments before, grasping at the cooling sheets, the mahogany eyes opened blearily and shifted to the empty part of the bed, looking around cautiously and spotting his Russian lover lounging on the desk. "Morning," Kai yawned, glancing at the beds other occupant and petting the ebony locks lovingly.

"Why are you up so early?" Kai asked looking hatefully at the clock.

"I don't know, did you set the alarm?" He asked curiously.

"Not me," Kai answered confused. Looking down questioningly at his current bed mate, before glancing back at Bryan.

"Wanna give me a hand in waking sleeping beauty?" he asked.

Bryan smiled and lowered himself back on to the floor and moving swiftly back to the bed. He grasped the tanned shoulder gently and barely moving he leaned towards Rei "kitten, come on we wanna know if you set the alarm."

He whispered shaking him gently, looking into the bleary golden eyes. "Huh, what is it Bryan?" he asked drowsily, blinking his large golden eyes owlishly.

"Did you set the alarm kitten?" he asked in amusement watching Kai rub his abdomen in a gentle and loving caress.

"Huh, oh yeah I did, Lee is coming for a visit and I said I'd pick him up from the airport." He yawned clambering out of bed, Kai immediately tightened his hold so as to keep his precious kitten close, licking at the tantalising neck and nibbling gently, listening to Rei gasp at the sensation.

"No, come on Kai, Lee's plane lands at 9:30 I have to have a shower," he whimpered not wanting to move from his place in Kai's arms. Kai sighing gently removed his lips and gently unwound his arms from around the slim waist. Rei pouted at the loss and reached up to give Bryan a small chaste kiss before padding to the ensuite and turning on the shower letting the spray douse his hair and wash away all the evidence of the frantic love making which had occurred. Squirting out some of his lavender shampoo and lathering it into his hair, losing himself in the calming scent (I use it a lot, it is so relaxing and makes your hair shiny.). Rinsing his hair thoroughly and rubbing the soap across his defined muscles.

Bryan looked into the bathroom, watching Rei wash the dirt from his beautiful body, blinking he looked back to Kai. "So, what are we gonna do while he goes to the airport?" he questioned, smiling lustily.

"Well," Kai muttered, "I plan on doing a bit of shopping and then train, so whatever you wanna do isn't going to involve me, besides doing something till it's meaningless is stupid, so you can wait." He said having sat up and kissed his lips coyly. Shifting to remove himself from the tangled sheets.

"Fine, I'll go call Tala or something." Bryan muttered watching Kai's hips as he padded to the wardrobes. Watching him pull out a midnight blue sleeveless shirt, boxers and a pair of very tight black pants.

"You do that," Kai answered looking over his clothing selection and looking at Rei as he began washing the suds from his delicate body, his eyes flashed with mischief as he rummaged through Rei's clothing and pulling out items of interest.

Bryan catching the look, walked over to where his fellow Russian, glancing at the contents of their Chinese lovers wardrobe.

Giggling almost manically while searching through its somewhat sparse contents. Spying a shirt that neither of them recognised they removed it quietly and looked it over. Whistling lewdly.

Looking over the leather tank top, which was red and had three slits strategically place (I had this shirt). Kai flashed Bryan a grin and laid it on the desk and beginning the hunt for a suitable pair of pants.

Bryan dragged out a pair of pants that Kai had only see once, at the team's party. They were tight white leather pants, which hugged Rei's figure and displayed his body perfectly.

Kai distinctly remembered these pants because Rei had teased him all night because they were too tight to wear boxers with. He also vividly remembered the fact that those pants had come off before they had closed the apartment door. Smiling wickedly to his partner in crime, the pair quietly removed the rest of Rei's clothing, placing it in a cardboard box under the large bed. Replacing the two clothing items and looking to see what Rei was doing.

Rei completely unaware of the fate of his clothing was drying his hair thoroughly, which was no mean feet, and drying off his body leisurely. His body and hair as dry as they were going to get he stepped into the bedroom, looking at Bryan who was now sprawled relaxed on the bed, devoid of any clothing and Kai was fixing his hair, which hadn't changed much since the championships.

It had only lengthen although, his face was now free of the face paint he had worn for so long, but having realised that it tended to smudge during make out sessions he hadn't applied it for over a year.

Bryan on the other hand had changed greatly. He had allowed his hair to grow out so it was now somewhere past his shoulders, he had also grown a goatee which enhanced his face and for some reason made him seem more open then he used to. Both of them were taller than Rei standing 5'11" and 6'2" respectively.

Looking down at his own shorter frame he again found himself wondering what he did to deserve the two god like beings he loved.

"Rei, you're thinking bad things again. Stop it." Bryan said from his relaxed position his feet bouncing to some unknown song in his head.

"How do you know Bryan, I could be thinking what a fantastic lover you are," he retorted.

"Because kitten, you tent to cock your eyebrow and give us looks that say, 'what the hell am I doing.'" Bryan replied briskly.

Rei looked surprised, "I was actually thinking why you two actually love me. I mean, compared to the two of you I just can't compete," he said quietly.

Kai walked over, his hair having been fixed and cuddled Reis 5'7" frame to his own taller one, "kitten, we ask ourselves why your with us every day, and every time we wake up and your still here it's almost like our prayers are answered. We love you Rei, don't question it." Kai said into the ebony hair, rubbing his face against the damp strands.

Rei purred appreciatively. Extracting himself from his caring lover and making his way towards his wardrobe. Opening the doors he was horror struck to find that only his sluttiest outfit was still there. "Alright, where have you hidden my clothes?" Rei asked annoyed, it wasn't the first time they had done this. "Come on guys," he begged turning to face the pair, "please, I can't pick Lee up looking like a hooker." He whined.

Bryan laughed at the cute pouting look on the beautiful face; Rei had become more beautiful, since the championships. If that was possible. "Come on kitten, humour us, you can have your clothes back when you get home." He said walking to him and kissing him lovingly, running his hand through the expanse of hair and leaning down to nuzzle the pink tinted cheek.

Rei resigned himself to his fate and pulled out of Bryans grasp, pulling the clothing from the wardrobe. Looking at it in distaste.

Sighing heavily he allowed his towel to drop silently to the floor and began pulling the pants up his muscular legs. And tying the drawstrings which criss crossed up the pant leg, and pulling the tight tank top over his head, suddenly remembering why he hadn't worn it before.

Although not as revealing as it could be due to mesh stretched underneath each cut. Looking over his shoulder to see two pairs of eyes fixed on him, grabbing his brush and clutching it and glancing at his lovers.

"Kai would you brush my hair please." He asked quietly, keeping his brush close. Kai was startled out of his daydream and smiled at Rei, gently taking the brush from his fingers and pushing him into the desk chair.

Pulling the expanse of hair over the chair back and running the brush gently through the silky strands. Gently brushing out all the tangles and allowing the glossy mass to spread out like a cape behind Rei. Leaning forward gently he placed a feathery kiss to the back of the slim neck. Rei purring happily at the gentle ministrations.

"Thanks Kai," he said breathily reaching back to grab the slender wrist and nuzzling it gently. Feeling another set of hands gently massaging his neck and smiling gently.

"Sorry guy's I've got to go now, if I wanna be in time to pick Lee up," he said extracting himself for both pairs of hands.

Hurrying out of the door before the pair decided to make hi late. Grabbing his bike keys and exiting the apartment quickly. Jogging down the stairs, having grabbed his boots and leather jacket, currently looking a bit like he had a leather fetish, or a punk. Getting on his new DUCATI 999 998 (I'm after this bike, try looking it up.) smiling at it, all his friends had pitched in and gotten it for him for his birthday two weeks ago, looking fondly at his helmet which had been personalised by Kai and Bryan, showing all of their bitbeasts stretching across it and intertwining.

Placing the helmet over his head and raising the kickstand, leaving the apartment block for the airport thirty minutes away.

in the apartment

"Well, he left in a hurry." Kai said amusedly. Looking over at his partner, giving him a coy smile.

"Yeah." Was all Bryan could say in reply. Looking over at Kai with a mix of lust and adoration, gently reaching to caress the soft cheek and kissing it gently. "You gonna go train now?" he asked keeping his younger lover close.

Kai looked into the silvery eyes which were like liquid mercury, "No, I'm gonna go shopping first, so if you let me go, I'm going to go and get groceries." He said pulling away gently.

Bryan smiled longingly, but moved away, walking into the hall to get the phone, still naked as the day he was born.

"Bryan, don't walk around naked all morning, because Lee is going to end up staying her, he doesn't need to see it." Kai said amusedly, hugging his love gently on his way out.

"Don't worry Kai, I'll get dressed after I phone Tala, who probably won't pick up the phone because he'll be screwing around. So no worries ok love." He said, taking the phone back to the bedroom as Kai exited the apartment.

At the airport

Rei pulled into the car park, feeling a bit out of sorts in the leather attire, maybe lee can lend me something he thought while walking towards the help desk, looking at the disgruntled woman, who probably would have been very attractive if she didn't look so annoyed and overworked. Rei cleared his throat to get her attention, "Excuse me, could you please tell me which gate flight 215 from Hong Kong is due to land at?" he asked politely with a smile.

She smiled back obviously appreciating his being so nice when asking. "Of course, gate 6, which is in this terminal, just go down that corridor, can't miss it." She said happily pointing down a pair of metallic double doors across the room.

"Thank you very much." He said walking in the direction she had pointed, feeling her eyes staring at his leather clad ass, as his boots hit the grey airport carpet.

Spotting a terminal with small groups stood around the door and small children jumping in a parents arms, he spotted the gate number but stood further back from the group, waiting patiently for his childhood friend to arrive. He had been concerned when Lee said he had something important to tell Rei, but he hadn't questioned, only asking when he would arrive.

The plane pulled into view and Rei moved forward to better spot Lee. The door opened and people piled out, some very methodically almost mechanically and some ran into the arms of friends and lovers. Lee walked out calmly, spotted Rei and smiled widely, running his hand through his shorter hair, Lee hadn't changed much, he had grown being 5'9" last they checked, he had taken on a more modern cut and had exchanged his old attire for ripped jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of a popular band Nightwish (they rule).

Jogging over to his friend and hugging him enthusiastically. "I'm so glad to see you," he whispered into Reis pointed ear. "I'm glad to see you to Lee…..Hey Lee, could you by any chance lend me something to wear, Bryan and Kai decided to hide my clothes again and I feel like a cheap prostitute, or some strange guy with a leather fetish," he added embarrassed.

Lee laughed and grabbed Rei's hand, pulling him over to the luggage turnstile and waiting for his bag. Quickly pulling a red sports bag from the platform and dragging Rei towards the bathroom.

Rei ran in and found it empty, relief flooded him and he turned as Lee entered. Unzipping it quickly and pulling out a pair of old jeans and a Nickleback shirt, throwing them to Rei who disappeared into a cubical, firmly bolting the door behind him.

"So what was so important you had to come to Russia to tell me?" he asked pulling the shirt on over his other and sighing in relief finding he could do the same with the jeans, although he wasn't so sure about seeing leather through the torn fabric.

"Well I got told something important and I wanted to tell you in person," he said leaning against the outer door to stop people from entering, not sure how to tell his friend the important news.

"Come on Lee, just me, then we can have some fun and I can take you out and show you round." Rei giggled stepping out of the cubical, newly dressed and looking a bit more like a young man and less like some old mans dirty fantasy.

Lee cleared his throat nervously, glancing at Rei before beginning to speak slowly. "Well, remember how the elders to us to be careful, no matter what relationship we got in to?" waiting for Rei to nod before continuing. "Well, it seems that you and I have come into our inheritance." He said hoping Rei remembered.

"What inheritance?" Rei asked confused, Looking at Lee to explain it.

Lee took a deep breath, "We can get pregnant Rei," he said looking up as he heard something hitting the floor and seeing Rei, having fainted with the news, "I hoped you wouldn't take it that way," he said leaning down to check Rei hadn't injured himself. "What are Bryan and Kai going to say" he spoke pulling Rei's head into his lap.

And I'm gonna leave it there for now; I'll hopefully add the next chapter next week so please be patient. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Also the unedited version will be on or you could be added to the mailing list, just ask in your review, my author name is the same on for reading.


	2. the news reaches home

Bliss

Alright folks, thanks for being patient. I finished my exams so I'm now less stressed. YAY ME. Well anyway I appreciate everyone for reading and hope you're enjoying it so far. Well then onto the disclaimer.

I do not own or pretend to own Beyblade in any sense so please don't sue me. I do however own Nicholi and Romany, so please ask if you want to borrow them because more likely than not I'll say yes.

Warnings – Yaoi, Mpreg, Threesome, fisting (AFF version only), Rei/Kai/Bryan, Lee/OC. There will be another warning later if you don't want to read the fisting or if this is on There may be a bit of a foursome later which will only be available on AFF or by email request.

Please keep the reviews coming cos it cheers me up.

Chapter 2

at the airport

Lee stroked Rei's face gently and leaned back against the counter, sighing softly. "You know, you have it easy," he said to his unconscious friend, "At least your boyfriends might want kids, I know for a fact Nicholi doesn't, how am I gonna tell him, huh." He looked down, "Come on Rei wake up, then maybe you can help me with my problem." He sighed thinking of his lover, the midnight blue eyes and shoulder length white blonde hair.

Rei groaned below him and he looked down sharply, watching the golden eyes blink adjusting to the light and squinting up at him.

"God Lee please tell me you were joking," he pleaded looking scared, his eyes wild and frantic. When Lee shook his head his eyes began to fill with tears. Rubbing at his eyes as the salty tears descended in rivulets down his cheeks, "They are going to hate me, their going to think I'm a freak and leave me." He cried crying into Lee's thigh as his friend stroked his hair reassuringly.

"Come on, don't cry, please Rei, I need your help and you can't help while your crying. We both know they wouldn't leave you, just explain and ask them to use protection or something," Lee cooed wanting to reassure his friend.

Rei wiped his eyes and sat up on his knees, looking into his friends eyes, "What problem would that be?" he asked, he had his suspicions but didn't dare voice them in case he was wrong.

"Come on Rei, do you really think Nicholi would stay if he knew I could get pregnant? He doesn't want kids and he won't keep me round if I can have them." Lee said getting very upset and near to tears, leaning towards his best friend who wrapped his arms around him, rocking him soothingly.

Back at the apartment

Bryan held the phone to his ear, listening to Tala rant about the time and disturbing his beauty sleep, Bryan had come back with 'I thought you'd be getting laid and ignore me.' To which Tala had started ranting again.

Looking up as the apartment door opened and spotting Kai carrying a number of heavy bags, putting the phone on the counter, leaving Tala ranting to thin air and going to unload some of the heavy packages from his lovers straining muscles, "You should have called, I would have come down to help."

Kai looked at the phone and raised an eyebrow, "have you left Tala on the line?" he asked ignoring the question and taking the bags to the spacious kitchen just off the dinning room. (I'll put a floor plan sketch on deviant art under the name Raehart, so you can tell what it looks like. More or less.)

Bryan followed him "Yeah, he's ranting at me, apparently I woke him up." Shrugging and placing the bags on the counter top. "I'm gonna go hang up……….and take the phone off the hook, so he doesn't call back." He left to do that.

Kai sighed, shaking his head. Putting the weeks shopping away, stashing away his dark chocolate in the back of the fridge, he didn't want Bryan to take his little guilty pleasure. He had enough trouble hiding his shampoo from Rei, but his chocolate was something he is very possessive of.

Bryan entered the room, looking smug as he took some apples and placed them in the fruit bowl. "Well, he'll be ranting at me again tomorrow," he said suddenly not looking up from his self appointed task.

Kai looked over at him and watched him almost obsessively move around the fruit, "Bryan, you're doing it again," he stated simply, (my friend does this; she puts all the best ones at the top and keeps moving things. It's kinda funny to watch.) Watching Bryan jerk back almost violently. He looked over, a blush staining his cheeks "sorry," he said simply.

He walked over to Kai and wrapped his arms loosely around the trim waist and nuzzled the pale neck. "So, when do you think Rei will get back with Lee?" he asked laying his head on the muscular shoulder.

Kai leaned back into the embrace smiling as he turned to hear the heart of his lover beating next to his ear. "Depends on traffic, if they stop for lunch, catching up, I'd say they could be back sometime within the hour." He said cuddling further into Bryan's chest.

Bryan laughed "You know you have been hanging around Rei for so long," he broke off giggling "that you purr almost as often as he does." He said dragging his fingers through the dual hair and listening to a quiet rumble escaping Kais lips.

Kai didn't say anything he simply stood and absorbed all the loving emotions Bryan was giving him thanking every god he knew that he had two fantastic lovers and a life he always wanted.

They heard the door open and frantic Chinese coming from the two who had just entered, Lee looked to be very distressed, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and puffy pointing to the fact that he had probably been crying not to long ago. Rei looked almost the same; his hair looked like he had been caught in a wind tunnel.

"hey, what's the matter," Kai asked pulling out of Bryans arms and walking over to Rei, gathering him into his arms and whispering calming words into his pointed ear. Bryan went to Lee and held him close, Lee was like a member of the family, he and Rei were like brothers and hence he was accepted by the other members of the relationship.

Rei continued to cry and gripped Kai like a life line. Lee held tight to Bryan crying into the muscular chest. "You'll leave me if you find out." Rei cried almost too quietly. Kai heard this and gently pried Rei's death grip from his shirt, lifting the chin of his sobbing lover to look him in the eyes.

"Rei why would we leave you? We love you, you know that, we couldn't leave you." He said looking at Rei lovingly and caressing his cheek pulling the distraught neko jin back to him, laying his head on top of the ebony locks.

Rei gasped for breath, "Because you won't stay with me, I can get pregnant, for all we know I may already be." He whimpered. Hoping Kai wouldn't throw him to the floor and begin beating him for being a freak.

Kai blinked, his eyes widening, looking at Lee for confirmation and his jaw dropped when Lee nodded, his head still buried in the tall Russians chest.

"Rei……….kitten, look at me." He said gently lifting Reis chin so that he was looking into the golden eyes. "We love you; we aren't going to leave you, if anything we love you more, because we get to have a family. I never thought I'd have that," Kai said tears in his eyes. Hugging Rei close and nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Bryan pulled Lee close rubbing his back as the smaller man cried, although Bryan hadn't met Nicholi the Australian was often quoted as saying he doesn't want kids. Lee cried pitifully into the chest in front of him.

Bryan looked over at Kai, nodding towards the shaking body in his arms. Kai gently kissed his shorter lover and motioned silently at the weeping neko jin in Bryans arms. Rei pulled away and moved to begin rubbing the back of his best friend, knowing that it soothed his life long friend.

Lee sniffled his tears slowing and he slowly pulled away from Bryan's chest, wiping his eyes. "Sorry about that," he said tear tracks prominent on his cheeks. Rei reached forward and began massaging his scalp and neck while pulling him towards the couch and sitting him down on the black leather. Sitting beside him, putting his head on a small shoulder and continuing his mistrations.

Lee nuzzled into his friends neck and smiled, "If he throws me out can I stay here with you guys?" he asked in a small voice.

Kai looked to Bryan and smiled sitting on Lees other side, "You are always welcome here." He said running his hand through the dark strands. Feeling the neko relax into the combined embrace.

"Maybe you can explain this to us then, because I am really confused." Bryan said from his new perch on the matching chair.

Lee took a deep breath ready to explain the history. "A long time ago, I think it was about the 10th century, neko jins were hunted for slavery, pets, just generally for people to own in one way or another. Females were obviously more popular choices and slightly easier to catch, no one remembers why, but a lot of female neko jins were taken and sold, so their were only a few left to populate. If what my grandpa told me was reliable, which it usually is, then our village had 3 females to populate it. No one quite knows how, but some male neko jins evolved and grew with a developed uterus. Although not many actually could become pregnant, but it was easier to get males pregnant compared to females, since males are only pregnant for 7 months. So males helped repopulate neko jins, and some neko jins now are also born with the ability although it has become very rare, but myself and Rei carry that gene, so we can both get pregnant. Hope that clears up a lot of it." (None of this information is true, it just sounds plausible.) Lee said looking a bit stressed.

Rei cuddled his friend and began purring softly into the closest ear, trying to get him to relax further, Lee snuggled Rei silently closing his eyes and listening to the faint trill coming from the slim throat. Lee's breathe evened out as the young man fell into a restful sleep brought about by a combination of jet lag and emotional exhaustion.

Rei looked at his lovers gratefully. "Thanks guy, I really hope he'll be alright, or that Nicholi accepts it." Rei sighed heavily weaving his fingers into the course hair. "are you guys okay with this," he asked in a quiet voice, partially because he didn't want to wake his friend and partially because he didn't want his lovers shouting at him.

Bryan gripped Rei's left hand tightly kissing each of his fingers and gently sucking on them. "Of course it's okay love, we love you, and we can have a family together. That's very special when people who love each other bring a new life into existence, so even if you do get pregnant or already are, it's okay. Because we aren't going any where." He said seriously looking at Rei with a very sincere, loving and determined gaze, which made his silvery eyes turn into metallic liquid, flowing through the rivers of his soul, displaying the emotions he couldn't yet voice.

Rei smiled happily at them, giggling as Bryan continued to lick his fingers and began moaning gently as Bryan took them further down his throat. Kai chuckled and gently removed Lee from Rei's grasp, swinging him up into his arms, Lees head rested on his chest and he deposited him in the guest bedroom, which was a large room decorated in oak and painted in pale greens and light blues, making it very calming, gently petting the dark hair he moved back into the living room closing the door behind him.

Looking over at the couch, seeing Rei sprawled on his back, panting wantonly and spreading his legs, which Kai now noticed were encased in denim and not leather. Strolling over he nudged Bryan gently, dislodging the lilac haired Russian from the china mans neck, where a purple bruise was already forming. "It seems our kitten didn't like the clothes we picked." He stated looking amusedly at the Nickleback shirt.

Bryan took a moment to allow his eyes to wander over the kitten's attire. "Yes, looks like kitten is gonna have to learn a lesson doesn't it."

---this part has been removed from the addition, but the unedited version could be emailed to you by request or can be found on adultfanfiction. Net under the same author name.----

Kai kissed the bruised ruby lips gently and pulled the leather shirt from Rei's sweat slicked body, caressing the heaving chest gently, watching Bryan go get a wet cloth from the on suite to clean up their mess.

"We didn't wake Lee did we?" Rei asked when he was able to form words again. Kai cleaned off his pants with the wet cloth Bryan handed him. "I'll go check," he offered moving from the bed and zipping his fly up, throwing the sodden cloth to the dark haired man sprawled across the bed.

Walking to the guest room door and opening it quietly, hoping Lee was asleep, but what he saw almost broke his heart. Lee was curled in a foetal position sobbing quietly. Kai walked over to the bed, not sure if he should startle the upset Chinese man. "Lee, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, pulling the crying man into a gentle embrace.

Lee looked up his bronze eyes shining with unshed tears. "Rei's lucky to have you guys, you love him, Nicholi will probably throw me out, I don't want to loose him. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" he begged obviously needing some reassurance. Kai nodded against the smaller man, "let me just tell them to get some clothes on." He said pulling away, startle when Lee gripped tighter.

"Please don't leave me alone," he pleaded. Kai recovered quickly and pulled Lee up to stand next to him and pulled him out of the guest room. "Guys, can you put some clothes on." Kai said as they reached the master bedroom, there was a frantic scramble for clothing as Kai entered the room, Lee firmly attached to his side. Rei looked shocked to find his friend in such a state, moving across the bed to make room as Kai laid the distraught man down and Rei cuddled to him, offering him silent support. Kai climbed in behind him, rubbing the shaking back as Bryan brushed the trembling arm gently.

Rei gently brushed his lips against the trembling ones of his best friend and hugged him close. Lee deepened the kiss, clutching desperately to his fellow neko jin, Kai leaned forward and brushed his swollen lips against the quivering neck as Bryan ran his hand under the shirt tweaking the hardened nubs he found their. The three had come to a decision to comfort their friend in a way that he most needed.

That's where I stop this time folks, I finished this chapter in one day for all you eager readers, there will be a foursome in the next chapter, and I'm going to properly introduce Nicholi. SO please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as can get it done.


	3. comfort and paranoia

Bliss

Chapter 3 – Comfort and paranoia

Hey again folks, thanks for all the lovely review, I must say I'm surprised at how fast I'm updating, guess you can tell I have a lot of free time at the moment. Anyway, hope your enjoying the fic so far.

In this chapter we are going to meet Nicholi (who I own) and see how Rei is coping. So once again to the disclaimer-

I do not own beyblade in any sense so please don't sue me. I do however own Nicholi and Romany if you want to borrow them please ask.

----This section can be found on or by email request only.------------

Bryan pulled himself out of the mass of tangled limbs, gently stroking Rei's back in apology. Walking to the ensuite to clean up, grabbing a damp cloth and re-entering the bedroom. Pulling the condom off of Kai's flaccid cock and cleaning him up gently, passing the cloth to Lee who cleaned himself up an bit, Bryan moved to Rei and turned him on his side, looking at the pained expression. "Guess we shouldn't have done that, huh?" he said gently watching Rei twitch slightly as Lee cleaned him up.

"We probably should have waited a while," Rei answered with a wince. "I'm sorry love." Bryan replied guiltily, wrapping an arm around the thin waist and rubbing his stomach gently. Trying to sooth his pained kitten.

Lee gently pet his hair mumbling into his ear quietly. Kai had gotten up and taken the cloth back into the bathroom disposing of the condom on his way. Opening the bathroom cabinet and extracting a very plain looking tube, walking back into the room uncapping it as he went.

Crawling onto the bed and nodding at Bryan, who moved to stroke Rei's sweaty neck as Kai moved to the abused anus and began rubbing the cream into the red flesh, Rei seemed to calm slightly as Kai worked it into his skin. "What is that stuff?" Lee asked watching Rei as he began purring.

"It's a numbing agent that we used to use after Boris took it upon himself to discipline us." Kai answered wiping his hand on the ruined bed spread. "It has natural numbing herbs in it, so it's not dangerous and doesn't have any medication in it. It's also easy to make, we don't have to use it much anymore, except in this case or Rei probably wouldn't be able to sit for a few days." Bryan explained still petting the vibrating neck.

Lee looked down into the happy golden eyes, leaning down and kissing him softly, "Thanks for that by the way, I kinda just needed …." Lee trailed off as Rei placed a finger on his lips. "It's alright Lee, we're here if you need us." He said quietly, his eyes drooping his hand falling to the bed as he closed his eyes, dropping off into a deep sleep as Kai and Bryan laugh gently above him.

"Is he usually like that?" Lee asked confused, Kai shook his head still in hysteria and motioning to the cream he had brought. "I need to go pick something up, I'll be back soon." Lee said extracting himself from the covers and pulling his clothes on.

"Where are you going, don't want you getting lost now do we," Bryan said standing up, helping Lee back into his shirt. Brushing his hair from his eyes as he did so.

"I need to know if I'm gonna be telling Nicholi that I can get pregnant or that I am pregnant. I think I should pick one up for Rei as well, cos god knows he probably is now if he wasn't before." He said brushing his hair back.

Strolling out of the room, limping slightly. Bryan pulled on his clothes and ran after him. "At least let me drive you there." He said stopping Lee at the door. Lee looked like he wanted to argue. But stopped short and nodded silently, watching as he picked up a small set of keys that looked to have been tossed haphazardly onto the table earlier, but then knowing Bryan they probably had been.

Kai looked up as he heard the door close. Looking down at the relaxed face of his gorgeous lover. "I hope you are pregnant," he whispered quietly so as not to wake him "I want the three of us to share something that special," he added. Kissing the bronze cheek softly, pulling the quilt up over Rei's naked body.

Kai removed himself from his small lover and walked towards the shower, it's not like he could do much else with no one there, he didn't want to train and he didn't watch much television.

Rei cracked open his eye and stared at Kai's luscious body, mulling over what he had heard, not entirely sure whether or not he wanted children, it was something he pondered a lot, not that he thought about being able to have children but the fact that they could adopt sometime in the future.

"Kai," he called, not much above his normal tone. Wanting to talk to him, he just needed to tell him his fears and talk about it. Kai looked back seeing Rei looking rather deject, walking over quickly. "What is it kitten?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sure I want kids, I'm not good with kids. I'm just scared that if I am pregnant and I do have kids, that I'll mess up and make them hate me." He cried, tears leaking out of his eyes. Bringing his hand up and wiping them away angrily. Kai looked quite shocked. "Rei, don't cry sweetie," he cooed "If anyone would mess up it would be me, I'm not used to kids, but I know that's something Bryan and me want to share with you. We love you and whatever you want to we will support, alright. Don't worry; we'll learn if we need to. You may not even be pregnant, no point in worrying yet," he whispered caressing his distraught lover. Looking at the clock on the desk, Bryan and Lee had been gone for about 10 minutes, "Come on, let's have a shower, I'll was your hair." Kai bribed hoping to take Rei's mind off of children. Rei smiled thankfully and sat up a bit gingerly.

"You may have to carry me," he said, yelping as Kai picked him up bridal style and carried him into the shower. Putting him on his feet under the hot spray, laughing as Rei tilted his head back smiling largely.

Rei jumped at a sudden knock on the door. Falling over in the process and yelping as his sore bottom hit the tiled floor. Kai gently pulled Rei back to his feet, leaning him against the shower wall. "Wait her for a minute alright, I'll see who it is and be right back." He said soothingly. Stepping out of the shower and wrapping himself in a long dark robe, tying it tightly around his waist. Walking down the corridor quickly, opening the door as soon as he got within reach.

Seeing a man who was about his own height, with waist long blonde hair, large blue eyes and a very toned and defined body, looking a bit like a surfer who hadn't realised quite how cold Russia was at this time of year. (I have a link to my deviant art account which as a quick sketch of Nicholi in my profile.)

"Nicholi, what are you doing here?" Kai asked confused, wondering why the half Australia was in Russia.

Nicholi looked into Kai's shocked eyes "I was looking for Lee, he seemed a bit distracted when he left and I just wanted to check he was okay," he said worriedly. "I know, I could have called, but I needed to make sure he was okay," he said in a sexy tenor, rubbing his arm embarrassedly.

Kai smiled, he really cared about Lee and it was good to see that he was with someone who cared enough to fly all the way from Australia to check on him. "Come on in, let me get dressed and we can wait for him and Bryan to come home, they should be back shortly." He said opening the door so the blonde man could enter.

Nicholi stepped in slowly not quite sure if he should even be here. Kai closed the door and walked towards the bedroom, "please do sit down," he said motioning towards the leather suite as he entered the room, quickly discarding his robe and dressing completely in black. Looking in on Rei who was leaning heavily on the wall where Kai had left him.

"Kitten are you alright?" Kai asked, watching as Rei shook his head, his teeth clenched. "Can you step out of the shower, because then we can get you dry and back in bed," he said watching Rei shuffled out of the glass door, Kai bundled Rei in a towel, rubbing him down quickly and hoisting him into his arms. Placing him gently on the bed, brushing his dark hair from the golden eyes, gently kissing his forehead, "I'll get you some pain killers," Kai said walking into the kitchen where they kept the pain killers. (We keep ours in the kitchen because it's easier access for everyone, unless like me you can't reach the top shelf.)

Grabbing a small canister of pills and tipping out a couple and fixing a glass of water, taking them back to his kitten hurriedly. "I'll get you when Lee get's back," he whispered as Rei downed the pills and drank half of the glass quickly.

Kai exited, leaving Rei to lie down till the pain killers kicked in. Looking at Nicholi who sat uncomfortably on the sofa, "Don't look so worried," Kai laughed. "I feel kinda stupid, but I want to know that he's alright," he said, somewhat pathetically.

Kai would have answered if the door didn't open just then, Lee walking in with a small bag and Bryan carrying a couple of pizza boxes, "Hey, thought you'd be hungry so we got dinner," Bryan said, having to stop quickly as Lee halted and fearfully tried to hide behind him.

"Nicholi, what are you doing here?" he asked, afraid that he had already found out. Nicholi walked over to him, gripping his hand as Lee tried to move back, "I was worried, you've been really distant for a few days, and I just wanted to see that you were okay," he said, sweeping the tangled hair from the flushed face, kissing his lips gently.

"Can we talk in a minute, there's something I need to do." He said pulling away and entering the master bedroom. Nicholi looked a little disappointed watching the door close behind his boyfriend.

------In the bedroom--------

"Rei, come on I got you a test," Lee said walking over to the bed, seeing Rei look at him somewhat drowsily. "Yeah alright, think you can help me up?" he asked, sitting on his knees, gripping Lee's neck as he was carried to the bathroom, Lee lowered the toilet seat and sat his friend on it.

"So who's going first, because you'll have to stand up either way," Lee said holding up a pair of boxes, each containing early warning pregnancy tests. (The one's that women can use up to 4 days before their period.) Rei motioned towards one of the boxes, "I'll go first, means I can sit back down sooner," he said pushing himself up from the wooden seat. Pulling up the lid and opening the box, "Oh great, piss on the stick," he quipped gaily.

Lee giggled at his friend's drugged antics. Turning to give him some privacy, turning back as the toilet flushed and the test was placed on the left side of the sink. "Put yours on the other side, we don't want to get mixed up," he said rubbing his hands with lavender soap as Lee worked on his own test.

"Now we wait for two minutes, Lee what made you come in here so quick?" Rei asked, not sure if he knew. Lee looked at his friend sadly. "We're going to see how Nicholi reacts very soon." He said looking up as his watch beeped.

"Who's checking first?" he asked, hoping that Rei would offer. "I will." Rei said as if reading his mind, looking at the little screen on it, (this is available for those of you who don't know.) it clearly stating 'pregnant' looking innocent lay on the counter. "Shit," Rei breathed, glancing at Lee seeing his friends hand shaking as he viewed his own test.

"Guess we should tell them, shouldn't we?" he asked clutching his test. Rei nodded silently as they walked into the living room. Kai and Bryan looked at him anxiously, Rei simply nodded, watching the emotion flicker across the faces, looking down until he felt arms wrap around his torso and hold him to a muscular chest, more specifically Bryans chest.

"Nick, umm……… the reason I've been so weird lately, umm………… shit," he said trying to gather his courage. "I'm pregnant," he said quickly. Waiting for the fist or the shouting, not expecting the gentle hand stroking his hair, looking up into sapphire eyes with his own honey orbs startled.

"Lee, I love you, the reason I said I didn't want kids, is because I couldn't live if it wasn't ours. I want that with you, you're the best thing in my life. Guess now is as good a time as any……..will you move in with me?" he said his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Lee looked shocked, "Of course I will." He said hugging the taller man. "I was so worried that you would hate me." He said tearfully, looking up as Nicholi's fingers brushed away the stray tears, kissing him gently.

Rei smiled warmly, cuddling into Bryan's chest. "Umm, there's something else." He said, all the non Chinese men in the room looking at him curiously. "Neko jins never have single children," he said.

And I shall leave it there for today. Glad to get it finished, any questions please ask, I'll try and answer them all at the beginning of my next chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I'll update soon. Hope you enjoyed this chappy.


	4. What?

Bliss

Chapter 4 – What?

Hey folks, glad people are still reviewing, cos I enjoy replying. Got a review from kailover2006 asking who is the father to ray's because it cant be both kai and bryan and I did a lot of research into this, a mother can have children to 2 different fathers, because many eggs can be released at different times and since sperm only live for 6 – 12 hours it is possible to have different parents. I asked my doctor when I was in for an appointment 2 weeks ago, just to confirm it. But thanks for the reviews, any way on with the chapter.

In this chapter we will hear how Lee and Nicholi got together, and see who Tala is dating. HAHAHA. Ok on with the story.

Rei looked at the three shocked faces looking at him, getting rather nervous. "Maybe Lee should explain, because I'm not to sure about it." He said directing the attention away from himself and directing it at his fellow neko.

Lee glared at Rei and looked into the three pairs of eyes that had now turned their attention onto him. "Neko's, especially males, very rarely give birth to a single child, cub, kitten what ever you want to call them, different people say different things." He explained steering off topic, hoping to distract them.

However they all looked at him waiting for him to continue, sighing deeply he did just that, "because of our genetics, the same thing that makes us able to get pregnant also makes us release a number of eggs, usually together so we have more than one to a single father, or if possible they release later and you can have two fathers." He explained.

Rei smiled at him. Meanwhile Kai and Bryan were looking at him questioningly, "How do you know?" Bryan finally asked breaking the stunned silence.

Lee quirked his eyebrow at the Russians question, "Until they are born, you don't," he answered. "But it's happened before, so it is possible." He assured not wanting to disappoint the Russian to early.

Bryan smiled at him knowingly. Suddenly Bryan giggled, "Rei's gonna get fat." He laughed doubling over; Kai looked at his older lover who was doubled over looking like he was going to fall to the floor in hysterics, his lilac hair falling in front of his face.

"You're not getting any, anytime soon," Rei said simply. Giving him a look of distain, feeling a bit vexed by the way his lover was acting.

"I probably wouldn't be for the rest of the week anyway, not since you can barely sit down." He giggled, falling to his knees, his forehead on the floor as he continued to giggle.

Rei seethed angrily, shifting slightly at the dull ache in his backside, strolling over to the tall Russian. Standing over him with his arms folded. He quickly kicked him over and stood on his chest. "Do you wanna laugh now," he growled, watching Bryan shake his head violently, stepping off of the powerful chest gingerly and limping towards the bedroom, "Don't bother talking to me for the rest of the day Bryan," was all he said as he closed the door, heading over to the bed and laying down, looking at the white stick still in his grasp.

----in the living room--------

"Bryan you really can be an inconsiderate prick." Kai said, helping his taller lover up. Pushing the lilac locks from his blue eyes, Bryan looked down ashamedly. "I don't know why I said that, I wasn't thinking," he looked down deject "I didn't mean to upset him," he cried tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Kai sighed, hugging the taller Russian and kissing him gently, "I know you didn't, let him calm down then go apologise alright," Kai said lifting the goateed chin and lightly pecking the soft lips.

Bryan cuddled Kai loosely, looking over at the pair of lovers sat on the leather couch. "So, what are you guys thinking," he asked as normally as he could muster. His voice wavering slightly.

Lee walked over and hugged Bryan, "I'll go talk to him, alright," he asked feeling the tall man cry silently into his hair and feeling him nod slowly. Lee pulled away slowly and Kai moved back in front of the tall man drawing his head to rest on the muscular shoulder.

Lee moved to the door, motioning for the tall blonde to stay where he was, opening the door slowly. "Rei, can we talk?" he asked uncertainly. Peering through the small gap he had created, seeing Rei peering at the white stick. Sighing gently he walked into the room and closed the door.

Rei barely looked up as he sat on the edge of the comforter. His golden eyes glazed over looking blankly at his test, Lee looked and realised he still had a hold of his own test. Putting it on the side table as he lay behind, Rei wrapping his arms around him, the younger man being encased in the silent strength and support being offered to him.

"Bryan really doesn't realise what he says half the time," Rei said suddenly. Lee looked at his friends face, silently asking for an explanation. Rei looked back at him and smiled slightly.

"Biovolt really messed him up, he wouldn't speak much, but we worked on it and now he seems to say whatever pops into his head at a particular moment," he explained, rubbing the arms that stretched across his chest slowly.

Lee snuggled into his back, being careful not to move him to much. "Did it upset you that much?" he asked, since Rei wasn't really one to get so emotional, and he wasn't pregnant enough to blame it on hormones.

"Not really," he said shortly, sighing deeply, "I don't know, just the thought that I'm carrying his or Kai's children, possibly both" he added quickly, "That he'd find that funny, it kind of worried me, that he may think it's all a big joke and leave later." He said tears slowly flowing down his flushed cheeks.

Lee gently brushed the salty tears from the warm cheeks. "Bryan wouldn't leave you, he loves you and Kai, he wouldn't leave," Lee consoled. Nuzzling into the shaking neck and running his hand up the heaving flank of his friend as he sobbed into the pillow.

"Do you want to talk to Bryan, or Kai maybe?" he asked gently, not being able to bear seeing him so upset. "Can you get Kai please?" he asked between sobs his body shaking with the force.

Lee extracted himself from Rei and leaned over to kiss the salty cheek. "I promise it's alright." He said climbing slowly off the bed and padding silently to the door across the wine coloured carpet.

He opened the door and stepped into the living room, "Kai he wants to talk to you." He said simply moving over to the pair of Russians who hadn't moved from their spot on the floor and pulling Bryan into his own arms so Kai could talk to his distraught lover.

----In the bedroom--------

Rei was sobbing so hard that he didn't hear Kai enter the room, he didn't realise the other was present until he was gently placed into a warm lap, his head being held against a strong chest and fingers running soothingly through his hair.

The sobs stopped but tears still fell from the dulled golden eyes, which looked up into warm crimson. Rei's arms flew around the Russians neck, hiding his face in it, nuzzling it reassuringly.

Kai ran his hands up and down the smaller mans back, caressing it gently, encouraging him to calm down. "Want to tell me what's wrong love?" he asked when Rei was beginning to breath normally again.

"I just thought that, maybe when I get further along that you and Bryan won't put up with me anymore, and it scares me that you could leave me, I don't want you to leave." He said quietly his face barely lifting from its position on Kai's neck as he spoke.

"Oh Rei, don't cry love," he said gently keeping up the calming ministrations. "Angel, we love you, I know that you and Bryan are the main reasons I even wake up in the morning, and I couldn't bare to loose either of you. Bryan didn't mean it kitten, according to Lee he had some sugar and has gone kind of hyper, come on angel, show me those beautiful golden eyes." He said gently raising his chin and forcing Rei to look into his reassuring face.

Rei looked into the warm eyes, sparkling with a passionate fire that told Rei his inhibitions were unfounded. He smiled happily curling his arms around the neck of the phoenix and purred happily.

Kai smiled happily, "would you talk to Bryan please, he's been crying since I pulled him up off of the floor." He said, pulling Rei back slightly.

Rei looked guilty, "I didn't mean to upset him," he paused hearing a commotion I the living room.

---Living room---

"Come on Bryan, he's just a little insecure, it'll be alright." Lee said while rubbing the heaving back in slow circular motions, "I mean come on, if he hated you do you think he'd let you shove a fist up his ass." He asked. Bryan laughed at that.

Nicholi looked startled, "what the hell have you been telling him?" he asked worriedly, looking slightly alarmed when Lee looked down guiltily. "Umm……..they didn't so much tell me, as show me." He said quietly, "THEY WHAT!" Nicholi shouted looking shocked at his lover.

Lee looked at him guiltily, "I'm sorry, but when I found out I could get pregnant I thought you'd leave. I slept with them," he said tears now leaking out of his eyes, as the consequences of his actions finally hit him. Choking back sobs waiting for Nicholi to begin screaming at him.

"Lee, did you really think I'd leave you?" he asked disappointedly. Watching the smaller man nod sadly, "You kept saying you didn't want children, I thought you'd leave me, and I didn't want to deal with that." He said.

Bryan having calmed down looked between the pair, and moved to protect Lee should the angry Australian lash out, holding his tall body in front of his smaller friend. "Lee, I hate to say this………..but I'm actually not that upset." He said tensely, hoping that his love would come out from behind the Russian, who was a similar height to himself.

Lee looked dumbstruck, not noticing that the bedroom door had opened and Rei and Kai were watching the exchange interestedly.

"Remember how we met?" Nicholi questioned, Lee stared dumbfounded "Of course I remember how we met, it's not every day that I climb the Sydney harbour bridge," he said (I want to climb the bridge. One day I'll get up there.) Picturing clearly the blonde haired climbing instructor whose ass he had focused on for the duration of the climb.

Nicholi laughed heartily, at the comment, it wasn't an every day occurrence but when Lee stopped in Australia for a few days they usually were climbing up the side of the landscape dominating structure, or climbing up the opera house.

"Remember how I told you that I'd slept with another guy while we were seeing each other because of our little spat?" he questioned again, remembering needing some comfort from his best friend. Looking silently as Lee nodded understandingly. "You forgave me for needing comfort, it's no worse than what I did. I couldn't be mad if I wanted to," he admitted almost sadly, "I love you to much to loose you," he said almost reeling as Lee jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek, hooking his legs around the trim waist.

The three other occupants watch what used to be two people almost merge into one as limbs became undistinguishable as one or the others.

The ringing phone brought them out of their happy little moment. Each looking at the other not knowing who had hooked the phone back up. Bryan moved to answer and raised an eyebrow at the caller ID, what the hell was Tala calling for?

"Hello Tal," Bryan spoke coolly not sure of his captains intentions, almost dropping the phone as moans could be heard down the phone line and panting, breathy sighs. Bryan wasn't sure whether to keep listening or slam the phone down, he slammed it down when he heard the names the red headed Russian was moaning and looked dumb founded and shocked.

Kai walked slowly over, turning the mans face to look at his own, "what was that?" he asked caressing the whiskered face.

"I now know why Tala has taken a liking for going to Scotland," he said giving Kai a haunted and piercing look, as Kai choked on the air he had been inhaling.

Startling the engrossed pair in the middle of the floor enough to separate to help stop him from choking, since that was not a very dignified or pleasant way to die.

Lee looked puzzled and Nicholi looked rather perplexed, not quite sure what had made Kai almost choke on common air, Rei however seemed to find it extremely funny.

"I told you, I told to." He sing songed happily in a small chirpy voice, "red heads seem to gravitate to other red heads," (I find this true, all the red heads I know, date other red heads.) he said giggling, sounding a bit like a hyper child on helium. (Don't go to a birthday party, sugar high kids + helium death for some one)

Kai just glared at his exuberant lover, glad he wasn't sulking or still hiding in the bedroom. "Don't you and Bryan have something to discuss." He said somewhat croakily trying to get his voice back to it's normal sexy tone.

Bryan looked over at Rei who had sobered at the hint, and motioned Bryan towards the bedroom, as he walked his limp seemed to become more pronounced. Bryan looked slightly worried, hoping he hadn't been to rough on his small lover.

When Bryan entered Rei was staring contentedly at the ceiling painted in such a way to mimic the night sky, a special feature that Bryan had put in before he moved in, each star was fibre optic and twinkled when the light was turned off, and a small star would shoot from one side of the room to the other and explode spectacularly exactly above where Rei was laying. That way no matter the situation the occupant who looked up would always see stars.

Bryan sat alongside his small lover ghosting his hand above the gently shifting chest as the younger breathed relax idly. "I'm sorry Rei; I don't know why I said that. I really didn't mean it, please forgive me," he begged eyes glistening with new tears threatening to fall down the tiny rivulets created not long before.

Rei's small hand ghosted over his cheeks, leaning in to wipe away a few stray tears as his golden eyes met the silvery blue of the older Russian. "I know you didn't mean it Bry, it just hurt, thinking that maybe you won't want to deal with me when I get further along, I don't know if I could live if I lost either of you." He sobbed dropping his hand down and hiding his own tear filled eyes.

Bryan gently removed the hand and leaned down, gently placing his lips on the smaller mans, in a butterfly kiss, barely touching, just reassuring as they stared into one another's eyes.

Well that's all for this update folks, hope you enjoyed it. I am taking name suggestions, don't think they are for babies, because they may not be (trying to be cryptic and it's not really working.) Well all suggestions are welcome and thanks for reading. Hopefully in the next chapter I shall introduce Romany and explain a bit more into some other relationships that we may see pop up, but don't hold me to it, the plot changes slightly each chapter.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this bit and please review.

Sahana


	5. doctors apointment

Bliss 5

Hi folks, glad to be able to update again. Hehe as I said at the end of the last chapter, I plan to hopefully introduce Romany in this chapter and possibly explain Tala's behaviour in the last one. I haven't had any name suggestions yet so please post a few in reviews, they would be much appreciated. So on with the story folks.

Normal

_Speaking on the phone_

……………………………………………………………

Chapter 5 – Doctor's appointments.

Kai looked into the bedroom, watching the long haired man get comfort from the taller Russian. Smiling lovingly at the pair intertwined on the large bed. Looking out at Lee and Nicholi who were now engaging in a round of tonsil tennis lips locking frantically. He laughed slightly and moving to sit on the leather seat, propping his feet up on the coffee table trying not to disturb the pair.

He let his thoughts drift, to what all of this would mean in less than a year, they would have children crying at all hours, looking around critically Kai noticed that the apartment wasn't big enough if Rei had even twins, they would need to look for something bigger when Rei got further along. He sighed slowly, questions flying around inside his head, wondering and fearing that he would somehow screw up everything with his expanding family. Although the pregnancy had to be confirmed yet.

The thought struck him, who the hell was going to monitor the pregnancy of the two neko jins, it wasn't an every day occurrence and the pair would likely end up as test subjects at worst, they would be questioned endlessly at best, that was another point that entered his mind, how would the babies escape the confines of the womb inside the male body?

Kai sat there not noticing four pairs of eyes staring at him as his thoughts chased each other in circles inside his mind. Rei giggled quietly, watching Kai stare blankly at the table top.

"Umm…………..Kai?" Lee said trying to gain the stoic mans attention. Kai blinked owlishly realising that everyone was watching him, a faint blush stained his cheeks as the four other room occupants laughed gently.

Rei went and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, snuggling into the firm chest. "What were you thinking about love?" he asked tenderly, gently caressing the back of his neck.

"Just thinking that we are going to need a bigger place," he stated not wanting to put a more personal question out into the room. He caressed Rei's hips gently, watching him tense slightly in pain. "I also wondered where we would find a doctor," he said continuing his gentle caresses.

Rei didn't look entirely convinced, but Kai was saved by a question from the blonde Australian "Where does the baby comes out?" he asked looking rather confused, and slightly childlike.

Lee looked suddenly confused his face a mirror image of Rei's as the pair tried to either figure it out or remember. "I'll call my grandpa later, he'll explain it." Lee said making a mental note of it. Looking rather uncomfortable as different scenarios ran through his head.

"What about a doctor, Kai raised a good point, how are we going to keep you guys from becoming lab rats?" Bryan asked. Rei looked thoughtful, "did you guys know that by law a neko jin, male or female is entitled to complete privacy in all medical situations, it's illegal for people to test us without our permission and the permission of the neko jin council." He said looking at Lee who nodded in confirmation.

The over protective males seemed to contemplate their options, "We could ask that doctor who looked after Bryan after he got out of the abbey, she was discrete and plesant." Kai suggested.

"Doctor Menderson?" Bryan asked, remembering the woman she was very considerate and a sweet woman, "she wouldn't let me call her that though, she was on first name basis with a lot of her patients, gave me her number if I ever needed anything," he recalled slowly.

"Do you still have her number?" Nicholi asked curiously wondering why this woman was so special. Bryan nodded, "I have it in my desk draw," he said standing, heading off to retrieve the card.

Kai leant into the hand caressing the nape of his neck and sighed happily, trying to keep Rei from shifting on his lap. Frustrated he asked "Rei, what's the matter?" he said holding the hips firmly.

Looking as his kitten squirmed even with the strong grasp on his slim hips. "My ass hurts," he moaned, sniffling. Kai gently caressed the hips in his firm hold gently kissing the cheek, "we are going to go to the doctor, no arguments." He said quietly but forcefully.

Rei nodded pathetically, "I'm not looking forward to explaining." He said simply as Bryan padded back into the room. "Here we go, Romany Menderson." He said passing the dog eared card to Kai as he retrieved the phone. Kai rattled off the number distractedly, his hand caressing Rei who was now resting his head on a broad shoulder.

Bryan listened intently to the ringing smiling widely when he heard a voice

_Hello_

"_hi doctor Menderson?"_

_Yes who's calling_

"_It's Bryan," he started only to be cut off_

_Oh Bryan how have you been, do you need anything?_

_Bryan looked at the phone a moment before answering, "actually I was wondering if you would be able to make a house call, I'll explain when you get here" he assured quickly._

_Alright you still live in that flat don't you?_

"_Yes we do, do you remember the way?"_

_Yes, I'll be there shortly._

_The phone cut off as the doctor placed the phone on the hook on her side._

"She'll be here as soon as she can," he said setting the phone on the table, going to sit on the arm of the chair beside Kai running his hands through the tousled hair, which he hadn't bothered to fix, gently working the knots out with his fingertips.

Lee leaned into the tight embrace that Nicholi offered and let his legs rest across the couch seat, "I have a question." He said suddenly. "Why would Tala call you if he was in the middle of having sex?" Lee asked rather confusedly, and looking slightly disturbed.

"That is a very good question, hold on," Bryan replied moving to pick up the phone and punched in a familiar number.

"Tala why did you call me," he asked as soon as the red head picked up. He then proceeded to stand in a state of almost shock till he abruptly hung up.

"Let's just say, I now know I really need to watch what ideas I'm putting into his head………..stupid revenge crazed psycho," he muttered remembering what he said when he originally called his captain. (in chapter 1, Bryan makes a comment about Tala not being asleep cos he was sleeping with someone, if you didn't remember.)

Rei giggled from his place, secured in the lap of the bluenet Russian captain. Kai ran his hand over Rei's ass teasingly, wincing as Rei groaned in pain, his face contorting at the pressure.

Kai hugged him close "I'm sorry angel," he whispered into the ebony strands, nuzzling them quietly. Rei curled around him, his whole body within the lap of his captain.

A knock disturbed the contemplative silence, Bryan ran to the door to allow a 5ft 8inch woman to enter, she had long chestnut/auburn hair and one of her eyes was a calm sea blue, the other was a dark bottle green.

"Hi Bryan, it's good to see you so well," she remarked smiling happily, she was wearing a leather riding jacket and a pair if flared jean and riding boots, reaching up to hug him gently. (I have a drawing of her on deviant art.)

"Romany, it's good to see you, thanks for coming over," he said releasing the shorter woman, taking her coat and putting it on a hook on the back of the door, revealing a customised shirt underneath.

"I was intrigued, how can I help you today?" she said as he dragged her into the living room. "Alright introductions, on the couch we have Nicholi," the aforementioned man waved politely in greeting. "On his lap is Lee," the neko smiled, snuggling into his lover's chest. "And this is Kai who I'm not sure if you remember him, and that's Rei on his lap." He said indicating to the chair. "Rei and Lee are why we asked you here, we hope you'll be discrete about this," he indicated to the dark haired friends.

"Bryan, believe me, unless its life threatening I'm not going to go against doctor client privileges." She said sternly smiling to take the edge off of it.

Bryan nodded approvingly, "alright, Rei and Lee are neko jins and according to what we have, they are both pregnant." He said stopping to gage her reaction, she didn't seem shocked in the slightest, she actually giggled slightly.

"Wow, I heard about that, never thought I'd see it," she said covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles.

Bryan and the rooms other occupants raised an eyebrow at the giggling doctor. "Anyway, we were wondering if you could confirm it for us." He asked hoping the doctor would do that for them.

She looked at him, nodding happily pleased to be a part of this unique occurrence. "I'd be happy to, if you don't mind I'd like to do a full physical on both of them, just to check that they are alright," she mentioned.

The group looked at the dark haired pair who both nodded their consent. "Alright then, Rei, do you want to go first?" she asked waiting for the young man to stand and lead her slowly to the bedroom to gain a bit of privacy, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Alright Rei, want to do the test first or the physical?" she asked quietly. "Umm…..I'd prefer to get the physical over with, if you don't mind." He said his head lowered slightly embarrassed. She smiled, "alright can you take of your clothes and lay on your back on the bed please, we'll try to get it over with quickly," she assured seeing his tanned cheeks turn pink.

Rei slowly and self consciously divulged his clothing from his body, covering himself as he lay down on the still unmade bed, reaching up to grab a pillow which he covered his face with.

Romany had the decency to blush and covered Rei's lap with part of the blanket, keeping as much of his dignity while doing so. She gently ran her hands across his body, checking for any deformities or muscle problems, "Rei would you answer some questions for me please?" she asked.

Rei uncovered his face "Yeah, what do you want to know?" he asked relaxing under her unthreatening touch. "When was the last time you had to stay overnight in a hospital?" she asked. Gently pushing on his stomach, to see if he was tender in anyway, listening intently for any changes in breathing.

"The last time I had to stay was about 3 years ago, during the world tournament after mine and Bryan's battle." He recalled, thinking of the intensity between himself and his now lover.

"Well you've done well then." She commented reaching under the blanket. "Please bear with me for this part," she said fondling him in a very un-erotic manner for which he was grateful as his face flushed, all the blood accumulating in his cheeks.

"Alright, now I'm really sorry but I need you to turn on your side facing away from me and raise your leg slightly." She said while turning to put on a latex glove, listening to the young man shift on the bed, "you ready?" she asked turning back as Rei made a sound of acknowledgement.

She searched for his entrance locating it and slowly pushing a digit in, expecting some sort of resistants but there was barely any, "Umm……Rei, I know this is a personal question, but how often have you had sex today?" she asked a slight blush on her cheeks.

Rei felt his face flush, "umm………what sort of sex?" he asked cringing. "Who or what has penetrated you today and how often," she verified, watching Rei hide behind his curtain of hair.

"Ummmmmmm……………" Rei paused not wanting to expose his rather kinky day. "Alright, ummm……..Bryan and I had sex once, but ummmmm………this is kinda hard, and embarrassing," he muttered suddenly. "Ummm…….Bryan and I did a bit of fisting," he muttered quietly hiding his head under his pillow again.

Romany looked down at him, "is this before or after sex," she asked, looking ready to rip Bryan a new one. "Umm before," he muttered from under the fabric. She gently extracted her finger, reaching into her supplies and producing a tube of cream, "Your going to have to use this for a week or so, and no sex for at least a week, if I find out you have, then you will not be a happy boy." She said walking to the door.

"Get dressed quickly, then I can shout at Bryan in here without worrying about him being distracted," she said staring at the wood grain and listening to Rei dress. He gently touched her shoulder and she opened the door.

Bryan had been talking to Kai about the possibility of them getting a house. They all worked hard so they had a lot of money put away, not to mention Kai's inheritance and their left over tournament money, they were discussing the finer points of what their house needed when Romany called Bryan into the bedroom.

"Bryan I have something very important to discuss with you." She said the vision of calm as she closed the bedroom door. "What the hell were you thinking, if you knew Rei was even possibly pregnant, then why the fuck did you decide to explore the kinky side of FUCKING FISTING YOU MORON!" she shouted suddenly. Bryan was rather shocked at her outburst.

Looking decidedly guilty, "Oh, I'll shout some more in a minute but first, Rei I'm going to need a urine sample to test with so if you don't mind going and filling this cup, while I shout at your boyfriend some more," she said handing over a small plastic cup. When Rei had left she turned to the guilty looking Russian.

"Bryan you can't do that if he's pregnant, it's not safe to do it often anyway, (it looses muscles and could cause problems later in life so I don't recommend it.) I need you to promise me won't have excessively kinky sex or something that could hurt the baby."

"Babies," Bryan muttered. Romany looked at him. "What was that Bryan?" she asked, looking at the tall Russian as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Babies, Rei and Lee told us that it's almost impossible for nekos to have a single kitten," he said, not realising he had said kitten. Romany looked at him, putting his long chestnut hair over her shoulder.

They were broken from their musing when Rei re-entered holding the cup very tightly. Romany walked over to him and gently caressed his head "are you alright sweetie," she asked in a very motherly fashion.

Rei shook his head his eyes watering. "What's wrong?" Romany asked. Rei just shook his head and leaned his head on her shoulder, crying gently. Bryan walked over and gently extracted the cup from Rei's hand, putting it on the desk near by, before pulling the distraught blader into his arms, he gently ran his hands across the expanse of the smaller mans back. Gently cooing in his ear as the small man lay his head on the broad shoulder.

Romany decided to leave Bryan to calm down the distraught young man, while she set about applying a few drops of the sample Rei had provided to a test tube of chemical. Watching the clear liquid swirl and change to a pale blue, blinking in surprise, because she wasn't sure that it was even possible. Looking over at the pair, Rei had calmed down in the strong embrace and the tear tracks were now running dry.

"Well boys, it seems as though Rei is definitely pregnant." She said looking into the tube of liquid. Rei blinked at her owlishly and gently kissed Bryans neck almost apologetically.

"Hey what's that for?" Bryan asked gently pulling the smaller man away from him, watching Rei lower his head and gently lifting is chin, sighing when Rei wouldn't look him in the eyes. He gently released the chiselled face and went to the door, calling Kai into the room (this little bit is for kailover2006 who asked that Kai appear a bit more in the fic, and I realised that he isn't really in it much, so this is for all you Kai fans who read.)

Kai entered looking rather confused until he saw Rei who hadn't taken his eyes off of the floor. He quickly went over and drew the silent man to him, watching out of the corner of his mahogany eyes as Bryan left the room along with Romany. "What brought this on Rei, and don't say your alright, cos that's bull shit." He said running his hands up the smaller mans flanks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get pregnant." He sobbed unable to contain the tears anymore. "I don't remember ever being told." He said between sob. Kai gently covered Rei's mouth to stop his apologies.

"Rei, you have no reason to apologise love, do you remember that I told you that one day I wanted to adopt or possibly have a surrogate carry a child that would be the three of ours, but now we can have that, and it's ours and it's something all of us can learn together." He said gently rocking Rei in his arms.

Rei looked at Kai adoringly and smiled, kissing the smaller of his two lovers in a loving chaste kiss. "I couldn't bare it, if you both hated me," he said leaning into Kais warm chest being comforted by the embrace.

……………………….

That's all for this chapter folks sorry it took so long, I have been volunteering at the local school so I haven't had a lot of time. Anyway, yep Rei is definitely pregnant and as I said at the start, name suggestions would be welcomed. Please review. Thanks

Sahana.


	6. the untold family members

Chapter 6

The untold family members

Hey folks, chapter 6 is here, thanks is extended to those who have reviewed and posted name ideas. Hopefully in this chapter we get to see If Lee really is pregnant and meet some unmentioned family members. (I have 5 girls' names and 4 boys' names, just for peoples benefit the names may not be what the children get called, they may end up as oc's dedicated to the people who suggested the names, so if a baby doesn't get the name suggested then please be assured they will be kept track off. Some of them may pop up in other stories.) Would also like to extend thanks to Devilburns again for all the help in the planning and story expansion, anyway here we go. Oh and major OC from Kai, it just fits, oh and Faye and Hannah belong to me so ask to borrow the pair along with Nicholi or Romany. Thanks guys.

………………………….

Nicholi and Lee looked up from the TV, (which they had turned on before Kai got up) and observed the pair exiting the bedroom closing the door behind them. "Well that went well." Romany muttered heading over to the sitting pair.

"So Lee should we do your exam while the pair of them work tings out?" she asked the dark haired young man. Lee nodded and stood up, leading the lovely doctor to the guest room.

"We can do mine in here, those two are busy sorting out Rei's problems." He muttered, closing the door behind the tall lady. "Where do you want me doc?" he asked pleasantly smiling at her.

"Well, would you rather do the physical or the exam first, and would you like me to get Nicholi in?" she asked setting up her equipment. "Umm if it's alright I'd rather take the test first," he said a little nervously. Taking the cup as it was passed to him leaving to use the bathroom (not the en suite, there are 2 bathrooms, tis like my friends flat.)

Nicholi watched him cautiously, the smaller man fiddling nervously with his hair before the bathroom door closed him off from prying eyes. He sighed tiredly and looked at Bryan who was leaning back in his chair tiredly. "What are you thinking about all this?" he questioned not taking his eyes off the lavender haired Russian.

Bryan cracked open one of his silvery blue eyes and looked at him, "just thinking about how insecure Rei seems to be, I don't know why but he thinks that we are going to leave, and Kai and I don't plan on going anywhere. I don't know what happened to make him that frightened but I wish I did." He said softly, watching the half Australian man mull over the information quietly.

"Lee seems to think that because I didn't want a child that wasn't made from both of us that I don't want children, before he came along I wanted a houseful, maybe because I'm used to having a big family, or because I like spending time with kids, I don't know and he doesn't seem to realise that it's like god answered all my prayers and is saying that he want all this." He sighed not having heard the bathroom door open during his revelation.

"I just didn't understand how you could be so calm and accepting over all this." Lee said from behind him, laughing slightly as his tall lover jumped as he announced his presence. "I thought you'd be horrified and disgusted and wouldn't want to see me anymore," he said plastic cup firm in his grasp.

"Lee, if anything I love you more, I would love to have more children with you, it makes me feel like everything is coming into place and I get everything I ever wanted." He said leaning over the back of the sofa and kissing him gently, prying his lips apart and gently slipping his tongue in the willing mouth.

"I would love to give you more children, if you're sure that's what you want." He said happily thrilled that the man he loved wanting children with him, of all the people he could choose he had chosen him.

Nicholi smiled at him, nuzzling his neck before gently directing him back to the guest room where Romany was awaiting his return, "go verify it love, cos if the test was wrong then we have some work to do." He said pushing him forward gently.

Lee laughed and wandered back into the room, looking at the kind faced doctor who had set up her test tube of chemicals "oh your back, could you give me the sample please," she asked smiling at him and nodding in thanks when he passed her the plastic cup, taking a few drops out and putting it in the liquid.

"So do you want to get undressed and lay on the bed for me," she said snapping on a pair of gloves as she kept an eye on the liquid as it turned blue and she smiled largely. "Well congratulations mum," she joked watching as he stopped in his tracks, half undressed and gaping like a fish.

"I really am pregnant," he asked a large grin breaking out on his face, making him look like an over excited Cheshire cat. She nodded and laughed as he hugged her enthusiastically, "thank you so much," he said releasing her.

"I didn't do anything Lee, just confirmed what you already knew," she shrugged wishing Rei had been as excited as his friend, "anyway, finish undressing and we can see what's up." She said turning as he removed his pants and lay on the bed, the sheet covering his lap, as he lay there in a dazed trance.

"So Lee when was the last time you had to stay overnight in hospital?" she asked slowly feeling his chest and abdomen gently applying pressure and checking the toned muscles. Feeling them jerk slightly under her hands, "Last year, Nicholi and I were camping out and I tripped over the tents guide wire and twisted my ankle, also lacerated it slightly and we were in the vicinity of snakes, they wanted to make sure that I hadn't gotten an infection or anything." He said remembering the incident in vivid Technicolor.

"Alright then, any recent infections or injuries I should know about?" she asked gently reaching under the blanket, feeling him jump. "Sorry, forgot to warn you," she apologised watching him breath deeply trying to calm down.

"It's alright, sorry I'm kinda jumpy recently. No recent infection, only injury was a sprained wrist last month." He mentioned finally becoming embarrassed with his naked state.

"sprained wrist, alright, ok now I need your cooperation for this part, turn and face away from me and please lift your right leg slightly," she said, placing some cool gel on the finger of he glove watching him comply jerkily.

He gently parted his cheeks and slipped her finger into the entrance between them slowly, "Don't tense up on me now," she said as Lee clamped around her finger. Feeling the passage critically and prodding his prostate experimentally before retracting her finger.

"Alright, I'm done now Lee, you can get dressed, there are a few things I'm going to have to discuss with you." She said throwing the gloves into the waste paper basket and placing some items back in her kit, but removing a few tablet bottles.

Lee sighed upon seeing them, sitting on the bed in a very accepting but despondent way. "What do I have to take?" he asked almost tiredly which for him was saying something.

"It's nothing major Lee, you just need a few vitamin tablets and your blood iron is to low, so you just need to take these tablets for a month, then I'll get you refills if you need them." She said holding up four pill bottle, sighing Lee took them begrudgingly.

……In the master bedroom……

Rei cried quietly into the strong arms of his lover. Kai held tightly onto the small form afraid he may disappear if he let go of the lean body. The large hands running them gently through the long unbound ebony locks, he gently coaxed Rei to sit no the chair by the desk and releasing him, grabbing the nekos brush and running it through the long tresses.

"Rei, I promise, it's all going to be alright, but we are really going to need a bigger place if you're going to have twins or, hopefully more. A houseful of children, our precious little angels." He said kissing his neck gently and continuing to brush the long hair, listening to Rei's contented purrs.

"I'm sorry, it's just, people always leave me, and I didn't want you to leave me pregnant and alone, it would kill me," he said tearfully. "I lost my parents and I didn't want to bare loosing you either," he whimpered, Kai thought for a moment.

"Rei, you said it's almost impossible for nekos to have single children, don't you have a brother or a sister or something?" he asked interested wondering if he did have a sibling and if so why he never spoke of them.

"I was one of the very rare single children born, but I had two older sisters, believe it or not they are 12 years older than me. Hannah (shout out to devilburns, this is for you hun) and Faye, Faye last I knew was living in the rainforest, you know living in complete solitude, I don't know if she's still there, dead or what, we weren't really on speaking terms. Hannah was a bit closer to me, she died last year, she was hit by a car in Thailand, she was studying the language, she loved it. She loved the challenge, remember I wouldn't stop crying for a week, she was the last blood member of my family, and she was gone, it was like being pushed into the middle of a stage with no preparation and not knowing how to play piano and being told to play Mozart to it's creator, afraid you'll mess up and have nothing left. It was a feeling of having no where to go if you threw me out." He said tears stopping and the tracks down his face drying, Kai having not stopped with his gentle brushing.

"Rei, we love you, your our family, we would never leave you, I know that for me if you left, or I left you, it would be like someone ripping out my heart and taunting my soul. Like an eternity in a personal hell, of lost love and losing someone I consider one of my soul mates. I wouldn't change it for anything Rei, I really couldn't imagine anything but life with you and Bryan, there to hold me up against the strain and to keep me on a path that we could all walk down as equals, a family that I can watch grow and be able to experience that, would mean more to me than I can express, to have a family who loves me and who I can support and be proud of, we are a family Rei, a little mixed up in our own ways but I couldn't imagine waking up without it." Kai spoke honestly, choking up with tears as he tried to relay to his neko-jin lover all his thoughts and emotions. He leaned in and kissed his lips with feather like touches.

Rei pulled Kais arms around him tightly, leaning back into the embrace, nuzzling his chest softly, and smiling. "Would you like a house full of children Kai, would you want that?" he asked softly enjoying the comfort radiating from the tall body. "Rei I would have a thousand children with you and Bryan and I could still want for more." He answered just as softly. "Want to go see how Lee got on now?" he asked seeing that Rei was over the slight threat and worries.

Rei nodded slightly, pulling himself from the chair holding his slightly quivering hand to the bluenet Russian, who grasped it, kissing the back before pulling Rei to the door and out into the lounge.

Bryan walked over to the pair looking at them critically hugging them both happily at the look of relief on Kais face, kissing them gently, Rei moved to sit next to Lee who threw his arm around him in a friendly manner. "Are you alright now tiger?" he asked comfortingly.

Rei nodded happily, "so what's the news on you?" he asked interestedly. Laughing as Lee smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Congratulations Lee," he said hugging his friend, the pair's lovers and the doctor looking on amusedly. "I told them my little story; you know the whole nekos rarely have single children." Lee nodded knowingly, Rei had called when he had received news on Hannah, "should tell them mine then shouldn't I?" he asked good naturedly.

Rei motioned to Nicholi who looked incredibly interested. "alright I have an twin, he's about 4 minutes older or something sill, never lets me forget, his names Jin, not very original I know, but hey my parents were bad with names." He said shrugging slightly, pulling Rei with him as he leaned against his lovers side, caressing his small friends hair gently while enjoying his own hair being caressed.

……………………

Alright that's it for this instalment folks, sorry it took so long had a bit of writers block, anyway please review and add name suggestions. Thanks guys

Sahana


	7. not going to hide anything

Bliss

By Sahana

Chapter 7 – not going to hide anything.

Hi everyone thanks for all the lovely reviews 36 altogether and that is brilliant. All the support has lead me to make a little website http/groups. YaoiRPGs , oh and look out for my two new stories coming soon, 'suspect everyone and trust no one' a sonic fic in collaboration with devilburns and 'new life and repercussions' a digimon fic also in collaboration with devilburns.

Anyway the fic I would like to say that I have been on holiday and so haven't had chance to write but this is for all you lovely patient people who review. In this chapter we shall be dealing with Lee's exam and a bit about Jin oh and Kai has something to tell as well. Hehe anyway enjoy.

…………………………………….

Lee cuddled his smaller friend making quiet purring noises. Happy that the smaller man was relaxing and not worrying about the reaction of his doting lovers. Who looked ecstatic about the whole ordeal discussion plans of houses already and Kai cuddling into Bryans shoulder, kissing his shoulder in between whispered talking.

"Making decisions already?" he asked smiling as the pair extracted themselves from each others bodies, the tangle of limbs becoming the two young Russians. Who looked slightly sheepish at having been caught up in their own little world and forgetting the other people in the room.

"Sorry, it's exciting is all, never thought I'd be a parent it's kinda come as a bit of a surprise so we want to work some things out sooner rather than later." Kai said running his hands through the messy bangs and smiling at Lee before turning to Romany, "when would we be able to find out how many babies there are?" he asked wanting to know how long he would have to wait to know about the tiny lives inside of Rei.

Romany shrugged, "I don't know how long a neko jin pregnancy is maybe Lee can tell me." She said glancing towards the neko.

"Well average female nekos have 6 months, males are generally 7 but it has been known that younger nekos such as myself and Rei could be 6 since we are still rather young, so it's a bit of guess work." He said noticing Nicholis interested look.

"What?" he asked slightly confused by the look.

"Just wondering why you never mentioned Jin before." He said wanting to know about his young lovers unknown brother.

Lee sighed knowing it would come up. "We aren't to close anymore, back when we were kids me, Rei and Jin would hang out, till he started dating a girl in the village called Mai, she hated me and even more she hated Rei. She would make fun of us and convince Jin that it was me and Rei who were doing the taunting, he would barely speak to me, I didn't even get invited to the wedding because she didn't want me there, I have 2 nieces and a nephew and I've never met them, so we really don't speak much, that's why he's never mentioned, especially with what he did to Rei. He pushed Rei off a small bridge that's above the waterfall on the way to the training grounds, Re was confronting him about Mai, he wouldn't listen got mad and pushed him over, Rei could have drown. Little fucker we haven't spoken since, because I value Rei as my sort of adopted brother more that I value him as my own flesh and blood." He said pulling Rei close to convince himself that the sleeping neko wasn't going to disappear from his firm grasp.

Rei groaned at the tight hold and Lee slackened it slightly. Running his fingers through the raven strands and enjoying the soothing feeling it gave him as well as the smaller man.

"He did that to you, to both of you, what in the world possessed him to do that?" Kai asked looking rather upset at the prospect of what had been done to the pair who didn't act on any of the negative things they were probably subjected to all their lives.

"Yeah he did, he was blinded by his love for her and we were cast aside when we didn't fit in his perfect life anymore, doesn't matter, that asshole and his slut will get what they deserve sooner or later." Lee said checking to see if Rei was still asleep, the closed amber eyes and steady rise and fall of his chest told him he was almost dead to the world at this point.

"Think it bothered Rei more than me, being one of the rare only children he sort of made himself his little family latching onto the pair of us. Making us his sort of adoptive brothers, he was the baby, always has been, basically because he's the younger one, but you know, he always had that sweet naivety you wanted and needed to protect, probably why he's so doubting of himself." He said smiling at his 'brother'.

"Which basically classes what we did earlier as incest?" Bryan quipped trying to lighten the mood, watching as Lee went a violent shade of fuscia and Nicholi, Kai and Romany laughed at his embarrassment.

"Okay all had a laugh now, guess you could see it as that in some respects but we aren't officially family so in actual society it is nothing of the sort, and If you don't stuff it you'll be on the floor." He said to Nicholi seething quietly looking slightly murderous.

Nicholi held up his hands in surrender a huge smirk on his face. "Come on. It stopped everyone talking about that asshole of a brother you have, anyway how much older than Rei are you anyway?" he asked wanting to know the gap between the 'siblings.'

Lee simply quirked a brow. "Rei's birthday is October 31st, mine is May 19th, you work it out. Nicholi did a quick calculation, "so that's about 5 months, nearly 6?" he asked, he wasn't really a mathematician in any sense. Looking smug as Lee nodded affirmation.

"Not much difference then." Kai noted, "Personally as these two know," Kai gestured to Bryan and the still sleeping Rei, "I always had a sort of unofficial brother, Tala, well sort of, because we are very distant cousins which we only found out about a year ago, when we got our personal files from the abbey, some of the stuff is missing though, mainly some of the procedures we went through, but I'm sure they will turn up, after all Ian and Spencer are going through everything." He said looking at Bryan, "found out about a lot of the operations though, missing a couple main one I wondered about was one I had done when I was 10, Tala had an operation at the same time, wasn't in the files though, so that's the one that plagues us most." He said slightly confused by it still.

"Yeah but come on, with Boris and all that shit it's taking them a long time, thousands of untitled files, computer data, they would probably go mad." He said thinking of what would happen if the boys didn't have their lovers. Of course their loves had come as a bit of a shock to most, after all who'd thin a pair of Russians would gravitate to high strung American jocks, but that was always the way the people you least expect surprise you.

Kai nodded despondently wanting to fully understand what Boris had done, fucking up his body and all. Even if it was something incredibly strange he didn't care, he just wanted to know.

Rei shifted restlessly causing them all to quieten as he curled deeper into Lees body absorbing the heat and settled, they all breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll just see myself out boys, please do call me if you need anything, I'll come see Lee and Rei every couple of weeks, since I don't know much about male pregnancies." She said standing up and heading to the door, Kai following to let her out.

"Call me if you need anything, any of you," she said pointedly as she put her jacket on zipping it up to protect from the cold winds there would no doubt be and picking up her case, she gave Kai a small kiss on the cheek and left closing the door behind her quietly. (No she doesn't have a crush on Kai, it's called being maternal.)

Kai just shrugged at her behaviour walking back and dropping straight into Bryans lap, kissing him lightly, turning to straddle him positively devouring him with hungry kisses, "I think you two need some alone time, go on we'll make sure Rei's alright if he wakes up." Lee suggested knowing that the pair didn't often just sleep with each other. Although they all reconnected occasionally.

FEATURING LEMONY GOODNESS BELOW IF MALES HAVING SEX IS A PROBLEM FOR YOU THEN A. YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS FIC AND B. I'M TELLING YOU IT IS HERE, SO IF YOU DO AND YOU ARE OFFENDED IT'S YOUR FAULT NOT MINE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (specially dedicated to kaizgirl1)

They nodded in thanks as they bolted for the bedroom, flinging themselves onto the bed and devouring each others mouths like starving men who were suddenly given a free buffet of gourmet food to feast upon, and they took full advantage.

Bryan rolled on top of Kai trapping his smaller form under his own tall frame. "I love you, you know that don't you?" Kai said for some reason feeling slightly, almost inadequate probably because of how long it had been since it had just been the pair of them together, although Kai didn't feel that he was deplorable, compared to Rei but he wasn't so sure where he really fit in anymore.

"Kai evil thoughts are swimming around in that beautiful head of yours, you are so unsure aren't you?" he questioned quietly, running his hands through the cobalt and steel coloured strands.

Kai turned his head, "I'm sorry I do this all the time, it's just I don't know, sometimes I feel I don't really belong, maybe it's just because I've always been the spare like a car tire like I'm dispensable. I know I'm being stupid." He said not looking at him.

Bryan sighed, "Kai they fed you absolute bullshit for years of your life, I don't expect you to put it all away when let's faced it we don't try much to get rid of it, but your integral we love you, it's like a tower of cards, if one of us is removed it all comes tumbling down, don't think anything bad, your not inadequate your vital, and I love you and I never bet tired of telling you that." He said kissing Kai lovingly.

"Guess I ruined the mood." He laughed begrudgingly, really wanting to get back to what they were doing not dwell on something that would inevitably pop up later.

"Not at all, just wondering what we all did to be so insecure about ourselves, were we bad boys in a previous life or something, don't let it hold you back love." He said nibbling down his neck causing Kai to buck up and groan loudly.

Kai lifted his arms and put them above his head offering himself completely to his dominant lover, there's was an easy dynamic, Kai was always submissive when it was just the two of them, but Bryan was always dominant, not reacting well the single time he had been submissive to either of his lovers.

"Aren't you a beautiful one, you give yourself over so readily and so completely. Your beautiful and completely under my control." He said teasingly tearing Kais shirt off and throwing it across the room, running his hands lightly over the toned chest, mapping it with his finger tips.

"I never get tired of seeing you spread out for me, offering everything you are so incredible Kai, in so many ways, only you don't see it." He said kissing him before moving to lap at his nipples watching Kai arch at the contact and laughing, "So responsive, both of you are, and its sweet victory to hear those pleased moans." He said moving his head back to the sculpted chest.

Kai simply flung his head back and panted with the sensation grappling with the fabric of Bryan's shirt, watching as he removed it and flung it to some area of floor. Running his hand across Bryan's chest.

Bryan gently entwined their fingers and licked his cheek, reaching down and unbuttoning his jeans, slipping them down those long muscular legs, rubbing them as he did so. "How do you want it phoenix, how do you want it, tell me baby." He said rubbing Kais cock through his underwear.

"I want to see you, other than that I could care less." He said groaning as his heavy flesh was palmed. Bryan laughed as Kai groaned while he removed the smaller mans underwear.

Bryan unzipped his own pants; he hardly wore underwear so he had nothing else to remove. Reaching for the lube, covering his long fingers in it. Slipping one into Kai without warning.

"FUCK BRYAN, that's cold." He whined cringing slightly as the chilled lube touched his warm inner passage, "aww but babe, you know what's colder, maybe if I got an ice cube you wouldn't think so." He said teasingly.

"NO fucking way, if you do I can fucking well promise you will be on the floor till Rei gives birth." He threatened seriously, groaning when Bryan added a second warmer finger to his hole.

Kai groaned lustily at the feeling gripping his shoulders tightly, "please don't torture me, not today, I need you please." He begged, Bryan looked down at him critically seeming to see something before removing his fingers and positioning his cock at the loose hole.

"You make my life so much easier to cope with both of you do, I love you." Kai whimpered as Bryans cock penetrated deep into his anus. Bryan entwined their fingers and kissed his fingers softly, lovingly.

"Kai, I can't tell you how important both of you are to me, so beautiful, so perfect." He said thrusting after each word, hitting Kais prostate and watching him throw his head back and arch his back like a large cat or gymnast.

Bryan leant down and began devouring the muscular chest, trailing his tongue across the pecs lightly nibbling on the flesh, leaving discoloured bite marks. Kai panted and pulled Bryan and his linked hands putting them next to his head, where he began sucking on Bryan's fingers and moaning as his prostrate was struck again and again.

"God Bryan do you practice or something?" he panted, laughing breathily. Watch as Bryan moved up to look into his eyes. "No," he answered simply before increasing his thrusts, catching Kai off guard and causing him to release his seed all over Bryan's stomach. Clenching as Bryan's hot seed emptied into him.

…………………….

Alright folks chapter 7 complete, sorry I wasn't really in the mood to write sex scenes so it's kinda short, will be longer next time though, anyway I'm still open for name suggestions if you want to contribute, thanks for reading and please review.

Sahana


	8. A shock of a phone call

Bliss

Chapter 8 - A shock of a phone call

Hi folks, just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and asks for updates, makes me move my ass and write, so thanks to all of you for that. Also thanks for all the new name suggestions, it helps me out later in the fic and takes off a bit of pressure. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, my spell checker isn't working. Alright the reason i haven't been writing is because i just started uni, so everything is moving and it's really hard to fit writing into the time, but i'll try update as much as possible. Any way onto the fic-

Kai lay staring up at the small spider web above the bed as he and Bryan came down off of their orgasmic high. "Why did that seem so fleeting?" he asked looking at the lavander haired russian. Who stared at him with silvery blue eyes.

"Because it doesn't happen very often, we don't like leaving each other out and we rarely change positions so it seems so different or almost historic when it happens. Maybe we should all swich more often, i'm sure Rei wouldn't mind, besides it's gonna be me and you soon since he's pregnant, we can't include him when he gets into his third trimester, so when he's about 4 months on then we will probably all end up celibate." he said looking distainfully at the thought of having to be celibate for so long.

Kai sighed and rolled over laying his head on the taller mans strong chest. "Yeah, i know, but just think we'll be a big family, we can have something we never thought we could have, i always wanted kids, seems out of character from what people picture, i just want to be a house husband, i don't like being the center of attention, i mean come on, who'd want to be, especially at the abbey, i just want to stay at home with kids and let myself be something that i never experienced, a parent in general." he said not lifting his head or making eye contact with the lilac haired russian who was running his fingers through the slate bangs.

"We could have adopted or got a surrogate, but i know what you mean, why do you think i do something where people don't really see me." he said enjoying the texture of his hair through his fingers.

Kai smiled, "yeah you and Rei work, i sit at home because all those people scare me." he said in a serious but light way, looking at him and smiling lovingly, "i can never thank the two of you enough for not making me do that." he said kissing his chest fleetingly.

"Kai, none of us have to work, we work 3 days a week each, you can do what you like, because we know that you can't cope with many people, not anymore, now that you don't have to. (my friend had this, he hated being in groups of new people on his own, and freaked when he was in a room with more than 8 people. so he had to leave college for a while.)" he said comfortingly kissing the top of his head.

"we should go check on Rei, it's not fair on him or them if we leave them out there." Kai said sitting up stiffly wincing slighty as his rarely used ass lay flush against the bed and he yelped quietly.

"Are you alright, wasn't to hard was I?" Bryan asked worriedly as Kai rubbed his ass grimancing, reaching to lightly rub at Kais lower back hoping to relax some of the over stressed muscles as Kai leaned into his hand almost purring.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes, after a shower i'll be back to normal." he assured standing cautiously.Taking his time to straighten up.

"you sure, I know I can get a bit frantic." He said also standing and slowly leading Kai to the ensuite.

"Not at all, it was perfect, come on, you can wash my back," he said turning on the spray and moving to stand under the warm water, which pelted his skin and dripped down the contours of his body in tiny rivulettes.

Bryan stepped in behind the smaller man and poured sweet smelling shampoo smiling as Kai leaned into his fingers.

------------

Livingroom

------------

"Think they've finished yet? As much as I love Rei i kinda think he needs to sleep somewhere comfortable." Lee told his tall blonde lover, who looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"can't begrudge them the need for alone time can we? Everyone in that sort of relationship needs to assert themselves at some point, it makesthem remember how much they love each other, i mean, you were with them, notice anything?" he asked rubbing Lee's back and shoulders slowly and teasingly.

"They focus on Rei alot." he said rmembering that even with Kai in him he was concerned about Rei.

"Well he is younger, bit naive maybe and he's not been with anyone else as far as i know, they just want to make sure that he's looked after, i mean how many guys have you been with?" he asked in a conversational manner.

"Three including you and Kai, other one well, i was drunk at the time, after we had that big argument," he said looking a little guilty about that ordeal.

"Hey, no regrets, it doesn't matter love, but you see what i mean," he motioned to the sleeping neko leaning against Lees side.

"Yeah, but i think he's kinkier then i am."

"probably, but he has more options than you do."

Rei yawned and his eyes flutter open showing his sparkling golden orbs.

"Hey, sleep well?" Nicholi asked rubbing a finger under Rei's eye.

Rei nodded with a wierd little smile on his face, "you guys are comfy." he said.

"Thanks i'll have to put that on my resume, i am also a very hard working, cofortable person." Lee deep panned sending Rei and Nicholi into hysterical giggles.

Kai came out with his hair noticibly wet and seeing the two in stitches made him quirk a brow. "i'm not even going to ask." he said sitting in the chair.

"they wouldn't tell you anyway." Bryan said sitting on the chair arm precariously.

"Yeah," Kai agreed, jumping when a loud ring caught his attention and he realised it was the phone.

----Kai POV----

I pick up the phone since it's so close and hear Tala on the other end.

"Kai is that you," he sounded slightly shocked and panicky.

"Yeah it's me Tal, what wrong, you sound wierd." i say slowly

"yeah well i expect you to act the same when i tell you this." Tala said hurriedly, like if he didn't get it out he'd burst.

"alright, whats so important?" i ask

"Remember those surgeries, well Ian and Spencer found out what a few of them were. Kai we can get pregnant." he said quickly and i knew he was probably biting his nails.

I sat and my mouth dropped and i know i looked like a gaping fish but it was all to wierd. "Please tell me this is a joke, please Tala say i heard you wrong." i begged.

"i'm not joking Kai, look i have to go, i need to go see a couple of people," he said hanging up quickly.

I just sat there till i finally remembered how to move and put the phone back on the hook.

------------------------------------

Yes i know it's short, but it's a chapter, i love this, hehe kai and tala can get pregnant. So any comments or name suggestions please review and i'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
